emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:XD1
Two of kind Thank you for your message. Yes, when I started this wiki, "the other one" was in a VERY sorry state and work really needed to start from scratch, so I set up this one. At some later point the other wiki got adopted and built up to what it is now. Given that you didn't mention this merge on the other wiki, I assume what you really mean is, essentially, for me to move my resources to the other one? While I won't deny my wiki is not without it's faults, I do have issues with one or two of their policies, one of which in particular is, in my opinion, fundamentally flawed, and has a knock-on effect on other elements of the wiki. I'm afraid as a matter of principle I couldn't move over to that wiki unless certain things were changed. Since these policies are based on the established Corriepedia model I suspect my ideas for improvement would not go down well. Additionally, whatever faults my wiki may have (chiefly, although it's page rich, it's relatively content light at the moment), it will always have the advantage of being created in episode order (almost). I did recently look at their "what links here" page for Alan Turner - a character who lasted 30 years - and the results are an utter jumble and not at all user-friendly. In short, I'd love for them to merge with my wiki. It IS daft having rival wiki's that should be working to the same goal, and mine does need a lot of love and attention given to it to make it a truly valuable resource. But I don't wish to go over to their wiki and say: 'here's what I think is wrong with yours, come over to mine', as they're obviously happy with the way they are running things. If they ever wish to discuss transferring over here however, I'd be more than happy to outline my long-term vision and see what they think. Thank you again for your message. I don't know whether the members over there ever look at what's going on (or not going on as has often regrettably been the case this past year) over here, but if they are reading this I hope they don't take offence. I haven't wanted to make an issue of my complaints, especially as they are copying the popular Corriepedia formula (I have the same criticisms about their policies incidentally, though I've never said anything to them. I respect their dedication (and those at the Emmerdale wiki) and don't feel its my place to tell either wiki what changes should be made to the way things are run). However I'd be happy to discuss a potential merge with them at any time. By the way, is there any chance Wikia could stick to one size of advertisement for the front page? It's frustrating when trying to format the top section trying to accommodate for an area of space that is not a consistent size. I know the width will vary anyway now that it's fluid, but the varying advert length is an extra complication I could do without!EmmerdaleWiki (Talk) 13:54, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :I don't really know anything about merging websites, but out of interest wouldn't it be complicated anyway if there aren't pages with shared names? I think the only page we share with an identical title is "Main Page"! :Anyway, I don't want to keep talking about the differences between us, as for one thing I feel like I'm talking behind their back! I think at some point in the future I will have a conversation with them, but I'd need more content that I could show them first. I'm hoping that can happen over the next three months! :You obviously aren't going to tell me specifically what sort of visitor numbers the other place has, but I wonder whether you could tell me in more general terms what sort of numbers an average British TV wiki gets? Frankly I'm surprised mine still has as many visitors as it does - I'm afraid my edit count has been quite low this year and for a while up until two weeks ago the wiki was even on an official 'hiatus'. I do have a relatively small but loyal following which I'm happy about, and on occasion I have had around 1,000 visitors which I was very happy about, as I haven't done a great deal to promote it. It would be nice to be able to compare it though, in a general way. Here's a thought I've literally just had - have wikia ever though about doing a weekly views email as well as daily views? I can only really guess at how many people visit on a daily basis, but if I knew the unique visitors for the week as well then I'd have a better idea. :With regards to the front page, the problem I have is that, having centred text, when there is a particularly small ad the bottom line of my text moves its centre point further to the right! Fluid doesn't help, though on most widths it looks OK most of the time! Personally I don't think the front page should be fluid but I don't suppose that's likely to change either! What though please are the maximum and minimum pixel widths of the top part of the front page, with and without the advert? :I'm happy to change the URL, although I must say I'm disappointed that I wasn't told this when I requested the name was changed to 'emmerdalewik.wikia' (I originally called it 'beckindale.wikia'), but anyway yes if that would help I'm certainly interested, thank you. :Thank you also for saying I'm doing an amazing job, though I know that really I could be doing an even better job - and I will!EmmerdaleWiki (Talk) 22:49, April 4, 2014 (UTC)